User blog:ATK1734/The Intrepid Tales of Brazen Storm - Volume 3: The Descent into Entropy, Chapter 2
It is truly amazing how similar minds act when in a desperate situation. Realizing that the Dragonborn Captain has gone to the Mansion after Dilista, Fenrir clicks his Boots of Dimension Door and goes to her aid. However, a second door opens moments later, and a bloodied and battered Dilista falls through. As Hawk healed her (and himself from the tussle in the bar), Dilista paid the Barkeep a lavish 20 Platinum for the damages from the fight. From the shadows of the wreckage emerges Grimsby, the Halfling Rogue and self-proclaimed businessman, who approaches the party after watching interestedly at the Tiefling Bard’s generosity. However, the Barkeep warns the two members of Brazen Storm to leave town as soon as possible, being warned that the Captain they’d run afoul of was a particularly violent man and would not stop chasing them until his quarry is dead…in this case: Dilista. Back at the beach, Fenrir, in his Werewolf form, attempted to parley with the Dragonborn Captain. The Captain agreed to leave the rest of Brazen Storm alone, but only in exchange for the Tiefling Woman. Thinking up a quick plan, the Werewolf Barbarian agreed. As they shook hands, Fenrir clicked his boots again, depositing the two deep into the ocean only to abandon him mid-teleport. However, Fenrir was horrified to find the Captain with newly sprouted wings, revealing himself as an Abishai, a follower of Tiamat who was sent to hell. Sprouting several, snowy-white clones to aid him, they moved angrily towards their newest foe. The barbarian fought valiantly but was quickly overwhelmed by the aggressive force and soon called for the aid of his teammates. Hawk and Dilista received the message and utilized the last of the bard’s Dimension door capabilities to go to their friend’s rescue, leaving behind a very confused Barkeep and Grimsby, the later of whom took off on foot to follow suit. Bloodied and bruised, Fenrir continued to fight but proved no match against the overwhelming force. Forced into a corner, the end seemed imminent for the barbarian… A flash of light and a loud bang cut across the darkness, striking the Captain hard and devastating his face. Fenrir breathed a sigh of relief at his comrade’s arrival. Hawk and Dilista take over the fight, as Fenrir moves into the Mansion, mobilizing the Golem staff as a makeshift platoon. The Captain turns his attention on the Bard and Rogue/Cleric, Hawk continuing to blast away at him with Radiant magic. Dilista, in attempt to take out his minions in one powerful sweep, cast a mighty Fireball at her foes. However, shock and confusion swept over all as the minions proved immune to fire. From the darkness of the nearby forest, a loud grumble rose as Kanopus began to wake from his slumber, earning the attention of the Captain. Hawk watches in horror as the Captain casts a Domination spell and turns his dragon buddy against them. Continuing to buff and spawn his clones, the Captain let fly a frightening cry! However, in his arrogance, the Fright inducing scream reversed the effects of his spell on Kanopus and turning ally into foe once more. Despite their fear, Hawk continued firing his Radiant magic at the captain, and Kanopus sprayed the captain and his minions in acid, killing them and disfiguring the Dragonborn further. Dismayed by the turn of battle, the Captain held aloft his ring and attempted to Plane Shift away; however, Dilista left her mark indelibly upon the Captain as she counter-spelled his magic, forcing him to attempt escape through the air. At this point, Grimsby arrives at the beach and Fenrir finally organizes the Mansion staff…but only in time to watch as the vengeful Adamantine Dragon mauled the Dragonborn Captain, Fenrir catching his sword and ring as his body burned to ashes. With the party’s realization that Abashai are sent back to the Nine Hells when defeated, they can only sigh, as a new foe will be awaiting them. As the party turned in, Fenrir takes time to examine his new treasures; the Captain possessed a Ring and Journal of Spell Storage, as well as a greatsword that (upon further examination) he came to learn was called Sword of Harbinger. Stowing the items in the armory (but keeping the Journal for himself), the Barbarian nodded off to sleep, but not before a sorrowful glance in Luna’s long since abandoned room…causing it to fade back into nonexistence. Under the moonlight, Grimsby swam out into the sea and dived for the remainder of the Dragonborn’s items. He finds quite the trove: finds fancy robes (later identified as Robes of the Thunder God) and a Bag of Holding finding within it: 32 diamonds, a jeweled dagger, 17 other magical weapons, several pairs of armor, 5000 gold, and three eggs (one ruby, one sapphire, and one amethyst) in glass cases. While he sleeps, he leaves his treasures in the guard of Kanopus, who readily agreed. In morning light, Grimsby awoke to find, much to his annoyance, the Dragon has taken hoard of his treasures and demands 10 percent of it. When the Halfling refuses, he is launched across the beach by the dragon’s tail. Grimsby insists that Hawk help him get his treasure back, but the Tabaxi is amused by the situation, declaring that this is simply what Dragons do. The two argue back and forth, the dragon insisting on taking 20 percent, but Hawk is able to persuade the dragon to take 15 percent. Appeased the dragon takes his treasure and leaves to hunt. Now joined by the remainder of Brazen Storm, the Halfling businessman then offered to share all that he had found with his comrades…''for a price''. For a second time, Hawk haggled a good deal: 2500 gold for all three of them and they would assist Grimsby in identifying the properties of his newly procured javelins. Alongside the captain’s sword, Fenrir obtains a Flametongue Sword and a Icebrand Axe; Dilista a set of Studded Armor; and Hawk trades his breastplate for a full set of Mithril Plate Armor. Realizing that Spindeep is still at the tavern, the party returns but finds the Elven Monk gone. The barkeep informs them that he was taken by slavers, but the party discovers his ring has been left behind, which Hawk takes possession of. While Fenrir is ready to rage, Hawk convinces him of the importance of their mission, and that securing the ring is more important, thus leaving Spindeep to fend for himself. The Tabaxi and Werewolf take the ring back to the Mansion, but Hawk finds himself unable to let go of the ring. The ring possesses him and he attacks Fenrir; however, Hawk regains enough control to ask Fenrir to remove his finger, which the barbarian quickly does. The Ring attempts to flee using Hawk’s severed finger but using a nearby dagger, Fenrir impales the finger and leaves the ring on the floor. After sealing it in a special vault, Hawk and Fenrir apologize to each other for the incident, affirming how far their friendship has developed. As the two leave the mansion, collaborating in a prank to scare Dilista and Grimsby by replacing Hawk’s missing finger with a sausage link, they encounter an incredibly hyper Kanopus. Much to the Werewolf’s amusement and the Tabaxi’s chagrin, they learn that Kanopus sold his 15 percent for the Drug: Spice, with intent to grow more. Though Fenrir procures some for himself, he is shocked to hear the usually complacent Hawk angered by the situation and learns of his past history with drugs and as a Cartel Enforcer. The dragon, with his own goals in mind, runs towards the town, assuming Dilista’s form and begins a massive orgy within the Barkeeps Tavern. Even succeeding in getting the Tiefling to join in. While this is going on, the rest of the party goes to find a cartographer to procure a map that will take them to where they need to go. They meet a Tortle who has a map the party needs, that leads to the Iron Mountain; Grimsby attempts to haggle for a lower price but is unsuccessful; Fenrir attempts to intimidate, almost coming to blows with the cartographer, but both Rogues are able to diffuse the situation and purchase the map (albeit at a higher price). Tortle instructs them to find Yggdrasil, somewhere deep within the Strongjaw Mountain Range. Category:Blog posts